


Our Kind of Celebration

by glazedsun



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Language Kink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the team decided against a big locker room celebration after their Western Conference win, Niklas and Brent celebrate in their own way with Antti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kind of Celebration

Antti was only in his hotel room long enough to kick off his shoes and set his bag down when the door suddenly clicked open. He glanced up in surprise, especially when he saw the two men who stood there. He barely had time to wonder how they got a key before one of them stepped forward.

“You know,” Brent Seabrook said in a slow tone, a look on his face that Antti couldn’t quite decipher, “I forgot to tell you. Winning the belt on the night we win the Western Conference… it comes with a special prize.” In his shock, Antti couldn’t seem to find any words to ask what his defenseman meant. Instead, he just remained silent, waiting for an explanation of some kind.

“Us,” Niklas Hjalmarsson finished when he saw the confused look on his goalie’s face, a look matching Brent’s in his blue eyes. At that, Antti’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead. He watched as Nik stepped forward, placing his hand on the small of Brent’s back. There was no hesitation as Brent leaned back into the touch. It seemed a completely natural move, causing Antti to wonder just how close the young men already were. Was this a spur of the moment decision, or something that had been going on for awhile? By that point, his mind was spinning, and he couldn’t quite find the proper English response. Because of this, he continued to just stare at the two men in front of him.

Brent and Niklas glanced at each other before starting to move closer to the bed that Antti sat on. In his shock, Antti’s hands were almost comically frozen in the position of starting to remove his tie. “Nikki and I,” Brent spoke up this time, his voice still slow and low, “we’ve both wanted you for so long.”

“And what better time than now?” Nik finished for Brent, the look on his face growing into something more of a smirk. It was a look that said the Swede knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

It was only a matter of time before they both reached the bed. Brent was there mere steps ahead of Niklas, and he lifted his hands when he was within reach. Methodically, Brent lifted his hands to move Antti’s out of the way, pulling off his tie. After he had set the piece of fabric aside, he leaned in even closer. “You don’t even have to say anything. Just let us… help you celebrate,” he murmured into the goalie’s ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. All Antti could do was swallow thickly and give a little nod, glancing over at Nik. When he caught the barely there nod, the smirk on the Swede’s face only grew. Once he took that extra step, he was able to place a lingering kiss to the back of Brent’s neck, feeling the skin tremble underneath his lips. “Perfect,” he whispered, watching with wide blue eyes as Brent began to push the jacket off Antti’s shoulders. Nik took a step back after the jacket was off, taking it from Brent and setting it aside. Having more room to move allowed Brent to be able to urge Antti to move back on the bed.

Antti couldn’t even find it in himself to hesitate before crawling back on the bed, leaning back against the headboard of the hotel room. He gave an absent scratch to his beard, his blue eyes still wider than usual as he looked from Brent to Niklas, waiting to see what their next move would be. He watched as they glanced at each other, each giving a small nod before making their way back to the bed. Though Brent was the bigger of the two, it seemed to Antti that Niklas was the one calling the shots at that moment. Brent crawled up on the bed, moving in a very determined way. Words were still failing him as Brent positioned himself over the older man, straddling him so that he could begin the process of removing Antti’s shirt. He was so focused on the man in front of him that he didn’t even notice Nik moving until he felt hot breath in his ear. “Isn’t he beautiful?” Niklas whispered into Antti’s ear, his hand reaching out to play with Brent’s long, soft, hair. Beautiful had never been a word that Antti would have thought of to describe Brent Seabrook. Not until that moment, at least. Despite the scraggly beard on the Canadian’s face, the look of determination and desire- with perhaps a hint of pure joy- did make him look more beautiful than Antti had ever seen him. He began to find it more difficult to breathe as Niklas, someone who Antti had always thought was beautiful in his own way, began to press kisses behind his ear and down his neck. Brent’s fingers continued to work over Antti’s shirt, easily undoing it and pushing it open. His long fingers played over the skin, alternating between rough, determined moves and ghosting explorations. Antti let out his first sound of the night when he felt Niklas’s lips over his. It was barely audible, but it was a confirmation for the two defensemen that they were doing something right.

Brent leaned back long enough to watch the two men kiss for a few moments, letting out a whisper of his own, “You’re both so beautiful.” In the back of Antti’s mind, it sounded almost as if Brent was surprised to find himself lucky enough to be in the position he was. For the goalie, however, any thoughts quickly began to vanish as Brent leaned in to move his lips over his skin. It wasn’t long until the dress pants that he had changed into after the game began to feel way too tight, and he made the observation that the other two men were far too overdressed.

He pulled back from the kiss, finally able to find his voice. “Shirts,” he said to the two men, who looked at each other with a smirk. Antti didn’t trust his English enough at that moment to say much else, but he felt that no other words were really needed. Both men seemed to agree, as they sat up. Instead of taking their own shirts off, though, they leaned in to kiss each other deeply. As they kissed, they began undoing each other’s shirts. Watching them in the middle of something that it was now obvious had been done many times, Antti felt his heart beating even faster in his chest. He let them kiss for a few moments longer, until he wanted to get in on the action once again. Antti leaned forward, doing his best in the position he was in to place a hand in each of the other man’s hair. It took the two of them a moment to figure out what was going on, but once they did, they parted their lips just enough that Antti could join them in the kiss. Tongues tangled with tongues, lips met, teeth hit against each other, and Antti had no idea whose body part was whose. It was the hottest thing that he had ever been a part of- and it was only a kiss.

Time seemed to stand still for all three men at that moment, but eventually they ran out of breath and had to break away. “Fuck, that was hot,” Brent laughed breathlessly, looking from one man to the other. They merely nodded in agreement. He leaned in to begin placing kisses down Antti’s neck, every so often using his teeth to leave a small mark behind. While he made his own path, Niklas leaned in to again claim Antti’s lips. This kiss was all passion, hunger, and desperation, fueled even more as each kiss from Brent went lower and lower. All Antti could do when he felt Brent’s teeth scrape over his nipple was break the kiss long enough to hiss out a curse in Finnish before taking Nik’s lips once again. A visible shudder went down Brent’s spine at the sound of Antti’s Finnish, which in turn caused Niklas to chuckle lightly against Antti’s lips. Brent shot a glare up at Nik, but broke out into a smile shortly after and resumed what he had been doing. Antti barely had time to wonder at the intimate exchange between the two (possible? probable?) lovers before he lost all focus.

Brent could have lingered in that position for awhile, but at that point he was a man on a mission. He drew his teeth over the goalie’s nipple once more before continuing his kisses further south. By that point, Antti was unable to keep still under Brent’s mouth. It had been so long since anyone had touched him intimately, and suddenly having two men paying him that attention was almost more than he could take. He broke from the kiss, having to just lean his head back against the wall, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

“So nice to see you actually relaxing and showing something,” Nik murmured with a short laugh to Antti before leaning in to kiss over his neck, the opposite side of where Brent had shown his attention. While Antti was more relaxed among the team, he was always so focused that it could be difficult to crack him. That was certainly changing right now, and even Antti himself could feel it. He let out another string of curses, this time a mix of English, Finnish, and some he just made up on the spot, when he felt Brent’s fingers dancing over his erection through the pants.

“These need to come off,” Brent said slowly, and Antti was unsure if Brent was just talking to himself or letting Antti know what was coming next. In the end, it didn’t matter. The same results were to be had as Brent swiftly began to undo the pants, sliding them and the boxers that Antti was wearing off and tossing them aside. Antti breathed a deep sigh of relief when the restriction was gone, only to have that sigh turn into a deep moan when the fabric was quickly replaced with Brent’s tongue. Niklas pulled away from the kiss to see what was going on, and let out a groan of his own at the sight in front of him. “Fuck,” he whispered under his breath as he watched Brent’s tongue dart over Antti before he took the tip into his mouth and sucked. He watched for a few moments before going back to attacking Antti’s neck and shoulders, this time with even more abandon than before.

It didn’t last for very long, but Brent took Antti into his mouth slowly, moving up and down over him before taking him as deep as he could. Antti moaned out Brent’s name before the slightly younger man pulled away, licking his lips. “What do you think, Nikki?” Brent asked, a mischievous yet seductive tone in his voice that Antti had never heard before and did things to him he couldn’t even fathom. “Should we take turns with him…” he paused in his question to drag his tongue over Antti’s balls, causing the goalie to writhe underneath him “… or see how much our flexible little goalie here can take?” He looked up at Nik, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

Not quite getting at first what Brent meant, Antti glanced over at the Swede who had previously been attached to his collarbone as if his life depended on it. He saw Niklas’s eyes darken, a smirk of his own on his face. “My God, Seabsie, you are a genius sometimes.” Antti looked down at the Canadian just long enough to catch the man beaming before his expression turned serious again in a flash.

“You’ll need to really relax for us, Nemo,” Brent murmured. “But first….” he trailed off, sitting back up slightly. The sudden lack of contact caused Antti to let out a whine of protest, but Brent ignored it to shift his body so he was closer to Niklas. With the same swiftness and ease he had used before, Brent pulled off Niklas’s pants. As he went in to give Nik’s erection some attention, he shot Nik a look that Antti couldn’t decipher but found himself wishing that he could. Brent’s mouth moved over Niklas in a slow, but determined, pace that Antti found oddly characteristic for the young defenseman. He was so focused on watching what Brent’s mouth was doing that he never saw where his fingers had gone until he felt one pressing against his entrance. He let out a loud gasp, his muscles clenching in surprise before he allowed himself to relax to Brent’s touch. “Good boy,” Brent pulled back from Niklas long enough to murmur as Antti spread his legs to give him even more access. He pulled his finger out of Antti, then lifted it to his mouth to cover more of his fingers in spit to make it at least a little more comfortable for the other man. He slid two fingers inside of Antti, before turning back to Niklas. Brent took the younger man into his mouth, moving back over him at a similar pace which he moved his fingers inside of Antti. He got another finger inside of the goalie, twisting his fingers for a few moments before pulling back from both men. “Nikki, get him ready,” Brent gasped out, licking his swollen lips and pushing his long hair out of his face as he sat back on his knees, composing himself for a moment. It didn’t take Niklas long to shift so that he could pull the goalie on top of him, finding it easier to just move the man than he thought. By that point, Antti was almost reduced to a pile of flesh, just letting the two men do what they wanted to him and enjoying every second of it and every small touch.

Neither Antti nor Niklas noticed Brent get up off the bed. They were too focused in sharing heated kisses, accompanied by Niklas’s exploring fingers, lazily teasing Antti’s entrance. It wasn’t until they felt the weight of the bed shift when he got back on that they realized he’d moved. Nik pulled back from the kiss long enough to look at Brent over his shoulder, smiling when he saw what the other man held in his hand. He took one of the condoms that Brent offered him, sliding it over himself. A few moments later, Antti let out a hiss when he felt the cold lotion hitting his sensitive skin where Niklas’s fingers were already teasing him.

“Ready, Nemo?” Niklas asked, and Antti couldn’t help but shudder. Never had his nickname sounded so utterly filthy, and it was better than he could even imagine. All the Finn could do was nod, his eyes meeting the younger man’s. Niklas lifted Antti’s hips, positioning them over himself so that Antti could ease his hips down, taking him slowly to get used to the feel. While it wasn’t Antti’s first time, it had been so long that he already felt like his mind was spinning at the feeling and his body stretched out. “Oh, fuck,” Niklas gasped, arching his back as Antti’s hips took him in as far as they could at the moment. “Fuck, Antti,” Niklas repeated with a groan, kissing over the man’s shoulder, fingers dragging over his back in the hope that this wouldn’t stop. Stop it didn’t- once he began to feel more comfortable, Antti was able to move his hips over Niklas, riding him in a slow and almost awkward pace at first. He was just getting used to the feeling of having someone inside of him again, when he felt something completely new to him.

As he was moving over Niklas, Brent had been watching with dark eyes, preparing himself. He had pulled off his own pants, sliding the condom over himself. Once Antti had found enough of a rhythm over the Swede, Brent pressed a finger of his own against Antti’s entrance. While, in hindsight, he should have expected this, Antti really hadn’t considered it at the time Brent had initially suggested it. Now, all of a sudden, he had Niklas inside of him and Brent pressing a second finger inside of him, moving around and stretching him out even further. There were many things that Antti could handle. This physical feeling was something entirely different, but already it was something that he didn’t want to stop. Any coherent thoughts faded from his mind when he felt an additional finger slip inside of him, the lotion Brent had coated his fingers in helping at least some.

It wasn’t until his breath went out in a long gasp that he even realized that he was holding it in. When Brent pulled his fingers out, though, only to replace them with the tip of his erection, that breath came out in a long gasp. All he could do as Brent slowly began to push inside of him, whispering words of encouragement that Antti’s brain couldn’t translate, was let out a long string of curses. What language he was speaking in, Antti wasn’t even sure. He thought that he heard Niklas begin to speak in Swedish as Brent began moving with them, but Antti was so concerned with making sure that his body didn’t break in half that it didn’t process at first.

After some soothing touches from both men, Antti was able to come back down to some sense of reality before he completely lost himself. “You are incredible,” Antti faintly heard Niklas murmuring in his ear, and a smile slowly came over the pained man’s face. Yes, what was happening stretched him to the point of aching, but in it’s own way, it felt so much better than he could have ever imagined.

“Fuck,” he hissed in Finnish as both men began to move their hips a little faster, hitting him in places that he didn’t even know existed. He wouldn’t last very long at this rate, but that was fine by him. Every few thrusts, he let out another string of Finnish curses, shuddering when Niklas would answer in Swedish. Every time either of them would speak in their native tongue, he could hear Brent behind him, whimpering and shaking. At that moment, Antti suddenly understood the chuckle that Niklas had let out earlier that evening.

Mere moments went by before one of them was sent over the edge. His prostate had been brushed against more times than Antti could handle, and before he could process what was even going on, Antti felt his orgasm wash over him with an intensity he hadn’t expected. He couldn’t be positive, but he thought that he might have even blacked out for a moment, between the intensity of his own release and feeling Niklas release only moments later. Just as Antti was finally beginning to come back down to earth and regain consciousness, Brent could hold back no longer and felt his own release, yelling out a string of curses of his own muffled only by Nik’s quick reaction to cover his mouth before they woke their surrounding teammates. All three men collapsed down onto the bed, each gasping for breath and trying to come back to themselves. Once they finally were able to regain that composure, Brent pulled out of Antti. The sudden loss caused him to let out a breathless whimper. After feeling himself so completely stretched, the emptiness of having both Brent and Niklas pull out almost had him in tears it was so overwhelming. His whimper was quieted when both Brent and Niklas pressed gentle, lazy, kisses of comfort and thanks along Antti’s face and jaw. He had no idea what either man was whispering to him, but whatever they were saying helped him calm back down.

Not long later, Brent was pulling off the bed and suggesting a shower. Antti knew that there was no way he’d be able to make it there on his own, but with the help of his defensemen he found himself leaning against them, the hot water soothing his aching muscles and their suddenly gentle touches relaxing him until he was almost falling asleep underneath the stream of water. He let out a tired groan when he looked down to see Niklas on his knees in front of him, pressing kisses over his stomach and taking his soft dick into his mouth for just a moment. Niklas stood up moments later, and the two men helped their goalie out of the shower to dry off and make their way into bed, where all three collapsed to prepare for what would surely be a deep, satisfying, sleep.

Let the media say all they wanted about the lack of celebration in the locker room after sweeping the Sharks. This moment, with Antti being so sore he wasn‘t sure he‘d be able to move the next day, and his two defensemen curled naked against his own naked body… this was his idea of the perfect celebration. They didn’t need fanfares and champagne at this point in the playoffs… just each other. That was the last thought on the goalie’s mind before he drifted off to sleep, a serene smile of pure exhaustion and release on his face.


End file.
